Computer animation is a process for digitally generating animated images. For example, various animation techniques such as frame-by-frame animation, keyframing, procedural animation, behavioral animation, dynamic animation, and motion capture can be used to give life to animated objects. Modern techniques often focus on improving the methods by which to capture and process human geometry, appearance, expression, and motion. For example, performance animation systems can generate character animations directly from actor performances, and have thereby significantly enhanced the workflow of animation production.
Capturing and processing character motion, however, is only one part of creating compelling animated stories. Other aspects of animation production can include authoring a script, coordinating actors, recording performances, and editing a collection of recorded performances into an animated movie. Recent developments in performance animation systems help to streamline the animation production workflow, making it easier to generate animated characters and animated stories. For example, using performance animation, actors can directly create a corresponding character animation by simply acting out their characters. This approach is now part of professional workflows in which one or more I/O components and accompanying software translate physical motion and audio into character animation.